A Contestshipping Love Song
by iheartitachiuchiha
Summary: ONESHOT Song fic! All Drew wanted was a Love Song. May just wants him to shut up. His nagging gives her an idea for a song. Contestshipping! Slight Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, and Festivalshipping! I'm so sorry for the OOCness. Please Read and Review!


**So I've been in the mood to write a song fic of some sort, so I felt the urge to use this song. The song is Love Song by Sara Bareilles. Contestshipping! :D Please enjoy!**

_Disclaimer_

_I do not own Pokemon. _

_Pokemon belongs to all respective owners._

_Love Song belongs to Sara Bareilles and all respective owners._

* * *

><p>~Poke High~<p>

~May's POV~

"Come on May please?" Drew, my slightly self-centered boyfriend, whined to me, keeping me hostage by holding on to me. Even though he's a pretty arrogant, self-absorbed jerk, he could be extremely annoying and act like a little kid. Especially when he didn't get what he wanted…which was now. Psh and he says _I'm_immature.

"How many times do I have to tell you? NO! Your fangirls will kill me." I responded, brushing my brunette hair out of my eyes. There is no way I would do that, not even for Drew. That's just too awkward.

"Please? I mean you guys don't even have a love song for the talent show and we all know that you're the leader of the band. You're the one that writes all the songs." Drew whined/complained.

In case you're lost right now, I'm a member of a band called The Jewelzz. It consists of me, Misty, and Dawn. The three of us created the band when we were in Middle School. Now, we're sophomores in High School and we've been improving ever since. Poke High recently decided that they would have a talent show, to see what talents they're students possess other than being coordinators and trainers. The three of us decided it would be an awesome opportunity. In our band, Dawn plays the drums, and Misy and I play the guitar. I play base (though sometimes I play the piano too) and she plays lead guitar. I'm the lead singer as well, and Misty and Dawn are the back up singers. We all write our own songs and just have fun! When we registered, the school permitted us to perform three of our original songs. However, the school wants us to sing a love song (since the principal is getting married soon), and I've never written a love song before. Sure I've written ballads...but they're all about death. I've written everything BUT a love song.

The Talent show is in a week and I still haven't written a love song. To write a song I need an inspiration! And I just don't have one! And that, is why Drew is currently pestering me.

He seemed slightly irritated then he suddenly smirked…and that confused me quite a bit.

"I'm sure my fan girls would _love _to write _me _a love song. I could always ask them if you refuse…" He continued waiting for my reaction. I glared at him.

"Threatening me with your fan girls isn't going to work _Drewsy_" I said with venom dripping in my voice. I escaped his hug and was about to storm off.

"Wait! May! Sorry! Please forgive me! You're the only girl I love!" Drew whined while grabbing me from behind and hugging me even tighter than before. "But please May? Write me a love song!" Drew was crushing me in his bear hug. I could hardly breathe. It felt like I was trying to breathe while my head was under water...huh under water...hard time breathing...idea!

"...Okay Drew...I'll write you a love song" I replied slightly distracted. "But I'm not going to forgive you just yet." Words, chords, and melodies were running through my head rapidly. I quickly grabbed my song book (it's where I write all my songs) and started scribbling things down. 'Hmmm I think this'll work...I need to tell Misty and Dawn' "Drew I need to go talk to Dawn and Misty." I said hastily. I struggled out of his grip and started walking away. "I'll call you later, see ya!" I said while walking away.

I continued scribbling down words and notes while I was walking. Thankfully the day was almost over, so I could inform Dawn and Misty that I finally had an idea for a love song and start working on it once I got home. I would be able to print out all the music sheets and what not and hopefully everything will be perfect for the talent show.

********THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY*************

"And so, that is why I am currently angry at Drew." I informed my friends as we were walking out of the building.

"Wow…I didn't know Drew could be _that_ obnoxious." Misty said shaking her head in disapproval. "But don't worry, I'm sure Drew will try anything to receive your forgiveness."

"Yea…whatever though. I don't really mind right now. He gave me an idea for a love song." I replied nonchalantly. I wasn't really in the mood right now to talk about forgiving Drew. I like watching him suffer a little bit…not gonna lie…

"Wow May, you're amazing! Only you would think about something like that after getting into an argument with Drew! Okay go work on the song and call us when you finish 'kay" Dawn squealed while giving me a hug. "Bye!" She said as she walked towards her boyfriend Paul.

"May I'll catch you later, I need to meet up with Ash. If you want to vent or anything just call me okay? Sorry and see you!" Misty said while running to find her boyfriend.

'sigh...time to get to work!' I thought. Thankfully I did all my homework during open...otherwise I would be overloaded!

******4 hours of Song writing later*******

"heh..this is perfect! I hope the girls like this!" I grinned as I reread my work. I wrote all the lyrics and musical scores. I hope it's okay. "Now for the name...I'll call it...heh...Love Song. Psh I'm so original" I laughed to myself at my sarcastic comment while rolling my eyes.

Yawn. I'm going to go to sleep now...ahh

********The Next morning**********

"So...what do you guys think?" I asked Dawn and Misty. They were currently reading the musical scores and lyrics.

"This is awesome!" They both squealed at the same time.

"May, I love it! It's so pretty! It totally gets your feelings across, Great job!" Misty said while giving me a hug.

"So we'll practice it kay? It seems pretty easy to perform which is great!" Dawn squealed, jumping up and down. "This is going to be so. much. FUN!" Dawn screeched.

"Well, see you at practice!" I smiled while walking away.

***The end of the school day***

"So I wrote a love song..." I informed Drew while I was getting my stuff from my locker.

"And dedicated it to me" He added, giving one of his infamous smirks. When I didn't answer he then became uneasy. "Right?" He asked with a weird emotion evident on his face. It seemed like he was jealous…wait…what? THE Drew Hayden JEALOUS? I smirked at him.

"Sure" I replied with a smile and he gave me a kiss, content with my answer.

"Good" He chuckled. "I thought I was going to have to compete for your love" He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. He was slightly embarrassed. It was pretty funny. I laughed and he kissed me again. I was about to kiss him back when I remembered I wasn't going to forgive him yet. I pushed him away, lightly of course and he gave me a confused look.

"You so aren't forgiven yet mister!" I informed him sternly. "Now I need to go practice. Bye Drew!" I closed my locker and walked away.

~Drew's POV~

'Dammit! When is she going to forgive me?' Drew thought while slamming his head against May's locker. 'She can be so stubborn sometimes…but that's why I love her!' He smiled at the thought and walked contentedly to his house.

*****Day of the talent show*****

~May's POV~

"And now, here are The Jewelz!" Our principal Soledad announced. She was going to marry Harley...*shudder*

We performed two of our songs and now it was time for our final song.

"Okay this is our last song and, due to the request of our principal Soledad and my boyfriend Drew..." I said glaring at Drew, "it's a love song and I call it...Love song!" I giggled then put down my guitar. I walked over to the grand piano on the stage and nodded my head at Dawn and Misty. They gave me the okay and I began to hammer away at the piano. Then I took a deep breath and sang...

_Head under water  
>And they tell me to breathe easy for a while<br>The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_You made room for me, but it's too soon to see_  
><em>If I'm happy in your hands<em>  
><em>I'm unusually hard to hold on to<em>

Misty and Dawn joined in on their instruments. I looked in their direction and gave them a smile. Then I continued.

_Blank stares at blank pages_  
><em>No easy way to say this<em>  
><em>You mean well, but you make this hard on me<em>

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
><em>'Cause you asked for it<em>  
><em>'Cause you need one, you see<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna write you a love song<em>  
><em>'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this<em>  
><em>If you're on your way<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna write you to stay<em>  
><em>If all you have is leaving<em>  
><em>I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today<em>  
><em>Today -ayy<em>

~Drew's POV~

The Jewelz continued playing since it was an instrumental solo. I was mesmorized by May's voice and her playing. I had no idea she could play the piano! I looked up as May began to sing again.

_I learned the hard way  
>That they all say things you want to hear<br>My heavy heart sinks deep down under you  
>And your twisted words, your help just hurts<br>You are not what I thought you were  
>Hello to high and dry<br>_

May's voice was so strong and powerful. It was also filled with emotion.

'She's so good...' Drew thought as he continued watching.

_Convinced me to please you  
>Made me think that I need this too<br>I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
><em>'Cause you asked for it<em>  
><em>'Cause you need one, you see<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna write you a love song<em>  
><em>'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this<em>  
><em>If you're on your way,<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna write you to stay<em>  
><em>If all you have is leaving<em>  
><em>I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today<em>

Suddenly the music began to slow and quiet down.

_Promise me you'll leave the light on  
>To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone<br>'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_  
><em>'Cause you asked for it<em>  
><em>'Cause you need one, you see<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna write you a love song<em>  
><em>'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this<em>  
><em>Is that why you wanted a love song<em>  
><em>'Cause you asked for it?<em>  
><em>'Cause you need one, you see<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna write you a love song<em>  
><em>'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this<em>  
><em>If you're on your way<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna write you to stay<em>  
><em>If your heart is nowhere in it<em>  
><em>I don't want it for a minute<em>  
><em>Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to<em>  
><em>Write you a love song today<em>  
><em>Today<em>

~May's POV~

The audience cheered and we left the stage. We were met by Drew, Paul, and Ash. They congratulated us and we kissed them back…well in my case I just thanked them and smiled.

Drew approached me and tossed me a red rose. I began to blush uncontrollably.

"Well...that wasn't exactly what I was expecting but I love it anyway." Drew whispered in my ear. I blushed even more…if that's even possible. "So do you forgive me now?" I looked up to him and smiled.

"Sure…" I said with a smile and gave him a light peck on his lips. "I guess I can forgive you." He smiled and kissed me back.

"Seriously though, that was so not what I was expecting…I thought you were going to write me a mushy gushy lovey dovey song, since I'm _so amazing_." He said while flipping his hair. I gave him a glare and he ruffled my hair. "Kidding, I loved it, you had an amazing voice." I smiled at this. "Though there's no denying how shocked I was by your song…it wasn't _exactly_a love song…" At this I smirked.

"Well, you should have given me a better reason to write you a love song." I retorted as my smirk got even bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! :D I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! and sorry for the slight cheesiness hehehe...<strong>


End file.
